Not Like Most Nights
by writingnerd
Summary: On a normal night, Alex does well alone. Tonight he needs so much more. SLASH YassenAlex Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider characters.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider couldn't sleep. Like all teenage boys, hormonal problems continued to plague him. Only he wasn't having dreams of some beautiful, busty blonde. No, instead his dreams consisted of the same thing every night.

Gorgeous blue eyes, red hair, and a strong body that smelled of cinnamon. Alex often woke panting, tangled in his sticky sheets. And he would normally grab a towel from the bathroom and clean himself of his orgasm, careful to wash it before Jack could wake up and find it. On most nights, when he was sexually frustrated, he could reach a hand down and relieve himself.

But tonight wasn't most nights. And, in fact, the object of his every teenage fantasy lay only a few feet away. So close, but not close enough. Alex could hear his breathing, and smell his cologne. It was strangely calming, but still not enough to make his need go away. Alex was painfully hard, and the man sleeping peacefully, the first bit of actual sleep he had been able to acquire, was dead to the world. Alex didn't blame him. He had been running for maybe a month, but he couldn't be sure. It didn't seem that long ago that he showed up in the middle of the night, telling Alex to pack his bags and leave immediately. While Alex wasn't sure if he could trust the assassin at the time, he knew that he couldn't stay. There had been a hit ordered on Alex. Plain and simple. And Alex was a very valuable asset to many people. And that was why he was in a cave, in the middle of nowhere, with a crappy fire that couldn't warm a doghouse, much less the whole cave. Alex became still as the assassin sighed and shifted, rolling onto his side gracefully.

Alex couldn't believe it, but he was actually toying with the idea of crawling over to his side of the cave, and seeing how close he could get without being hurt, or shot, or some other consequence of his extremely dumb move. His erection was mostly gone now, and he hoped he could keep it that way. Alex looked over at the object of his affection and noted how the light from the fire illuminated his red hair. He looked so serene. Alex had been convinced that the assassin wasn't out to get him in his sleep, or he would have done it by now. So many nights Alex had slept while he kept watch. It seemed almost cruel to interrupt his much deserved sleep, but at the same time, the cold of the night seemed cruel to Alex. Gathering his courage, he got up and quietly padded over to where his fellow fugitive slept on his side.

Alex held his breath and pressed himself flush against the Russian. Taking the stillness of the assassin as a good sign, as he hadn't killed him yet, Alex buried his cold nose into the warm crease of his neck. Alex sighed. He knew it. The Russian felt as good as he smelled. Then the now familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Alex? Wha-What are you doing? You should be a-asleep." He slurred his tired words together and cracked one dazzling blue eye open. Alex was paralyzed with shock and chose his words carefully.

"Yassen, I can't sleep. I'm cold. And I was just trying to get warm," Alex said quietly, muffling his words into Yassens' shoulder. And while he knew he should probably retreat back over to his side of the cave, he just didn't want to move. It really was a lot warmer. Yassen yawned and smirked. He stared at Alex – long and calculating.

"Alright," Yassen purred as he put his arm around the teen and gently nuzzled the top of Alex's head. Alex could feel his leg pressing against the assassins' thigh and wondered what it would be like to be nestled between them. Unconsciously, Alex moved his leg up to rest against the Russians' manhood. Yassen inhaled sharply, apparently aroused. Apprehensive, but encouraged by the soft sighs and quiet moans he received, Alex moved his hands down the black coat and under the soft black sweater that separated him from his goal. A breathy moan sounded in the quiet cave. The teen smirked as he felt Yassens erection press into his stomach. Yassen opened his eyes and was now fully awake and alert, making a futile attempt at calming the aroused teen.

"Alex, we can't do this. You're fifteen. I don't want you to do something you'll regret-" And he was cut off as the teen began to suck on the skin below his ear. Making a mewling noise, Alex rubbed himself against the hard body in front of him. Yassen was overcome with guilt at taking advantage, but oh how he wanted to spend the night with the eager teenager. As a last effort, he tried to reason with Alex. "I don't want you to hate me – I love you too much for that."

That did it. Alex stopped in his tracks. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your trust." Yassen stared into Alex's adoring eyes.

"But I already trust you. Even if we do this. I think I love you too. And I want this so much. I just want to be with you. I want you to teach me and show me how to be intimate with someone. I want to have sex with you, Yassen." Pleading brown eyes connected with clear blue ones.

Alex felt a rush and a warm mouth on his. He let his head be cradled and a strong hand caress the skin of his neck. It was gentle and sweet, something that Alex didn't think the Russian was capable of. But it was so overwhelmingly passionate. He felt pressure against his lips and a prying tongue. He let his mouth be coaxed open. He was greeted with the feel of the older mans tongue batting playfully against his own. 'This is much different than kissing a girl' he decided. He felt some slight pressure against his stomach and let Yassen lay him down against the blanket on the ground.

"You're still young, and I don't want to hurt you. We won't go all the way." At Alex's hurt glance he added, "Not tonight anyway. Some other time, where we can be more at ease. I promise." Alex gently nipped at his older lovers' neck.

"Okay, if you promise."

Alex was sweating and his heart was racing as he felt Yassens slick skin grinding against his own. He held on to the redheads hands as they explored one another. Alex came with a yelp after seemingly endless stimulation. Yassen smirked and Alex helped finish him off as well. He had never touched another mans erection, and Yassen walked him through it, giving encouraging moans and whimpering. When he lay down beside the older man, he carefully laid his arm across Yassens stomach. When he didn't hear any protest about his clinginess, Alex said thoughtfully, "I love you, ya know."

Then Yassen pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

And when Alex woke in the morning to find the redhead still right there beside him, petting his messy blonde hair, he believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, he woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Sometimes Jack yelled at him to get out of bed and get ready for school. Very rarely was there an occasion where he just slept in. In nice cotton sheets, in a house by the lake, with a well deserved breakfast. It was someone's nice vacation home that they had found and certainly put to good use.

Alex padded down the hallway in his pajamas relishing the feel of the cool hardwood floor on his feet. He could smell eggs and bacon and pancakes even that made his mouth water. He sat on the couch in the oversized living room (that had a plasma television, I mean come on, who needs one for their vacation house). There was already a fire crackling in the fireplace.

Alex thought of the fire and smirked. He liked fire now, a lot, ever since that night in the cave four months ago. Such a strong contrast from the cold, was this room right now. Everything was warm. Even the bathroom was warm. 'Hmm. Shower. I could really use one. Wonder if Yassen would take one with me.' Just as Alex began to fall asleep again he felt a warm body curve into his. Yassen kissed his jaw and Alex shivered. "Come on, you know that tickles," Alex said with a gentle smack to his lovers' head.

"I do know. That's why I did it, sleeping beauty. I made pancakes." Yassen continued to pepper his face with kisses.

Alex smirked, "Yeah, I could smell them. I just don't really feel like getting up." He buried his face into the redheads' neck. He felt Yassens' arms snake around him and pull him up. He locked eyes with the Russian and silently agreed that he would get up and eat this breakfast that his lover had so kindly made for him.

Breakfast was a good excuse to sit at the table with Yassen and just look at him. Alex knew he was acting kind of like a prepubescent girl with her first crush, but he couldn't help it. The red hair and blue eyes had that kind of effect on him. Yassen motioned Alex over to the couch. True to his word, Yassen hadn't pushed Alex into anything too sexual yet. Although the blonde really kind of wished he would. They were at this lake house as long as they wanted to be, ample opportunity to push it a little further. Alex realized he had been staring when those gorgeous blue eyes connected with his and Yassen smirked. The Russian asked slyly, "What are you thinking about, Alex?" Alex blushed like a virgin (well was he still a virgin? He wasn't sure anymore).

"If I tell you, you can't laugh or say anything stupid about how cheesy this is." The redhead nodded. "I was thinking about us. Are we, I don't know, are we like boyfriends or something? Like, are we going steady or whatever?" Yassen tried. He bit his lip, he looked at anything but Alex, but then he broke down smiled.

"Yes Alex, we're boyfriends and we're going steady if you like to put it that way. You mean a lot to me," Yassen replied as he held the teen's hand. Alex blushed again and looked at a thread on the assassins jeans.

"That was pretty cheesy wasn't it?"

"A little. But you're allowed to be. Cause I love it when you are."



Alex leaned up and kissed Yassen full on the mouth with all the emotion he could possibly put into it. Yassen kissed back and smiled as he held the teen on the sofa until sleep overtook them.


End file.
